


Lost Things

by Monsterunderthefedora



Series: The Misadventures of a Witcher and His Bard [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Geralt is good with kids, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, M/M, fae are dicks, jaskier needs help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: Fae are mischievous creatures and through a series of strange events, Geralt and Jaskier end up with a child lost in a changeling switch. Now the two find themselves in a strange town trying to take care of the baby they found and the town's supernatural problem.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Misadventures of a Witcher and His Bard [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738909
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	1. A Baby in the Elm

"O'er the fields we go in search of adventure, for-"

"Jaskier. For the love of everything, shut up." Geralt grunted out they rode through the forest down the gravel path. The bard huffed as he reluctantly put his lute away. 

"Geralt, please we've been on the road for days. I'm starving and bored and you don't exactly make for good conversation." Jaskier was close behind his witcher, sighing dramatically.

"Izolatka is just a few hours away and you can quit your bitching."

"I will bitch as much as I damn well plea-" 

"Shhhhhh." Geralt cut Jaskier off as he looked around. Dismounting Roache, Geralt looked around, hand going to his sword.

"What is it?" Jaskier whispered.

"Listen." Jaskier followed his witcher's orders. It took a moment before he heard it. A muffled sobbing. Like a baby's. Many creatures often imitated a child's cries to lure in unsuspecting strangers. Geralt followed the noise and Jaskier was close behind. No obvious monsters in sight but that wasn't surprising. 

Instead, at the bottom of a large elm tree was a bundle of grayish blankets. The crying got louder when Geralt used the hilt of his sword to flip some of the blanket aside. No terrifying monster. Just the red tear stained of an incredibly young infant.

"Melitele's Tit Geralt, it's a baby!" Jaskier exclaimed. Reaching down instinctively and holding the baby. The infant cried loudly as Jaskier bounced her in an attempt to soothe it. "Shhh, shhh, it's okay. Please stop crying...." Jaskier hummed but this didn't seem to help. "Fucking hell....who leaves a baby alone like this I'm the middle of nowhere."

"Hmmm." Geralt kneeled down in front of the tree. A small pile of glistening ash lay where the baby had been. "Fae."

"What?"

"Fae were involved." Geralt got up, walking over to Jaskier and the still sobbing child. "Most likely the result of a changeling switch." 

"Changeling switch?"

"Fae steal human children and replace with their own. They tend to leave the human babies to fend for themselves in the wilderness."

"That's fucked up."

"Very." Geralt's nose twitched. "And you're not holding her right."

"What?" Jaskier asked confused. Geralt took the child in his arms, lifting her head up slightly and rocking her back and forth. Immediately the baby slowed her crying, eyes slowly opening to reveal bright green eyes staring back at them. "How did you know...?"

"I could feel it." Geralt replied curtly. "She doesn't like your face."

"What?"

"You make her very uncomfortable." Jaskier made a face, staring down at the now calm child annoyed. Geralt stood straight up and turned to the bard. "Give me your undershirt."

"Excuse me?"

"You clearly can't hold her and I'm riding Roache so I need something to carry her."

"I could ride Roache."

"No. Undershirt...please." Jaskier wanted to protest but began to unbutton his shirt. 

"Fine but only because you said please." The bard took the undershirt off and handed it over to the Witcher. Fashioning it into a makeshift baby carrier the child cooed. "You're lucky you're so cute."

"The baby, or me?"

"Both." Jaskier huffed, Geralt mounting Roache with a small smile. "We better get to Izolatka soon."


	2. Strange Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Something's...off about this place."
> 
> "I could've told you that."

"There's something...off here," Jaskier said as they entered the town. Instead of the usual looks suspicion and whispering that followed the Witcher and his bard, the people roaming about the town were....not even paying attention to them. The baby in Geralt's makeshift sling had started to cry again and as he attempted to soothe her no one raised an eye.

"What gives you that idea?" Geralt asked, noticing the odd behavior as well. "Usually by now someone would have a pitchfork pointed at us." With anyone else, that might've been a joke. Geralt handed the fussy infant to Jaskier as he dismounted Roache. Tying her reins to fence along the inn they were stopping at for the night. Approaching the board Geralt seeing no notice of someone looking for a baby. 

"Hmmmm." He hummed. Not surprised. What did surprise him was the lack of any notices at all. No contracts either. Damn. 

"Ugh Geralt?" Jaskier asked making the Witcher turn. The child was teething on his doublet, drool coating the jacket.

"She's hungry." Geralt looked at the girl as he picked her up again. 

"What do we feed a baby exactly?"

"Milk. Gin if we can't find any."

"Gin?!" The bard asked incredulously. Geralt just hummed.

"It's good for calming children." The Witcher ducked through the doorway of the inn as they entered.

"I don't think that counts-" The bard stopped short. The innkeeper stared at them, a large smile on the older woman's face. Like was expecting them. 

"Hello!" She greeted them, not even doing a double take upon seeing Geralt. "Can you two gentleman?" Her eyes seemed clouded over. A spell? Geralt stared at her but didn't feel anything out of the ordinary. He almost snorted. Maybe there was something in the village's ale.

"Of course," Jaskier leaned across the table. "A room for me and my associate but, maybe there's a way I can help you?" The bard raised an eyebrow but the woman didn't blink.

"Of course," she walked past Jaskier with a set of keys. The bard faltered, following her and his witcher. "Stay as long as you need. We don't get visitors around here much." Leading them up the stairs and unlocking the first door she gestured got them to go in. "Let me know if there's anything else you need."

"Actually," Geralt said, holding the girl up slightly, "we were wondering if you could help us find this little one's parents." She tilted her head.

"Little one's?" She tilted her head.

"The baby?" Jaskier asked but the woman looked only further confused. The bard was about to speak but Geralt stopped him with a wave of his hand.

"Never mind, just some milk." The innkeeper nodded. Leaving the room to fetch some from downstairs. Jaskier turned to Geralt somehow even more confused.

"What was she on?" 

"I don't know." Geralt said as he laid the girl down on the bed. "But whatever's going on in this town, it's not good. And I intend to find out what."


End file.
